Uzushio's New Beginning
by Phoenix774
Summary: Now this story takes place after Sasuke stabs Naruto in the chest with a Chidori. However, what if someone showed up just before Sasuke leaves? And what if there was a secret Naruto that only a few knew or found out about and this person knew about? SasuxFemNaruxHina M for possible lemons Don't like it, then don't read.
1. Prologue

Now this story takes place after Sasuke stabs Naruto in the chest with a Chidori. However, what if someone showed up just before Sasuke leaves? And what if there was a secret Naruto that only a few knew or found out about and this person knew about? Femnaru, SasuNaru. Possible SasuxNaruxlesHina

Hey everyone, name's Pheonix774 but you can call me whatever you want it's fine by me. Anyway this is my first fanfic so please no flames. I hope you all enjoy this now onto the story.

"Kyuubi," normal speech.

'Kyuubi,' thought speech.

 ** _Kyuubi_** , bijou speech

" **Rasengan** ", jutsu/power.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only the characters that I have created for this story_.

* * *

Valley of the End

Everyone POV's:

Sasuke and Naruto stand on the heads of the statues at the Final Valley. Sasuke was standing on the head of Madara Uchiha in the second stage of his curse mark, with gray skin, black eyes around his active **Sharingan** , a black four-pointed star along the bridge of his nose, and had hand like wings coming out of his back. Naruto was standing on the head of Hashirama Senju covered in the one-tailed state of the Kyuubi's cloak, which had red eyes with a slit, thicker and pronounced whisker marks, and elongated nails. Both were staring intensely with hatred. Sasuke and Naruto had their two most powerful jutsus ready to use on the other. Sasuke had a **Chidori** made of black lightning while Naruto had a **Rasengan** in his right hand. The two continued to stare at each other for a moment more then jumped at each other and clashed head-on.

"Naruto," yelled Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Naruto yelled back

Upon collision the two attacks cause the area to become covered in a dust cloud. As the dust settled, the two boys' figures were shown…and Sasuke had his hand inside Naruto's chest. He pulled his hand out and jump back in case Naruto recovered from the wound Sasuke just inflicted on him. Sasuke did not risk anything with Naruto's unpredictable personality, he learned that the hard way in this fight. Naruto's body fell backwards and hit the ground with a thud, and instead of getting back up like Sasuke expected Naruto just laid there in a growing pool of his own blood. Sasuke started walking towards Naruto's body and stumble a bit due to the amount of chakra he used. Sasuke regained his balance and pulled out a kunai.

As soon as Sasuke was by Naruto's side, he knelt down and place the kunai to Naruto's neck. He was about to slice open the downed boy's neck when he remembered two things. The first being what Itachi told him to do in order to get stronger and the other thing was something he more recently discovered.

Sasuke frowned when he remembered what Itachi said to him. "I'm not going to be like him," he said as he removed the kunai from Naruto's neck, "I won't use his method to become stronger. I'll find my own way."

He then got to his feet and started to walk away until he heard a sweet, melodic voice.

"Well it's a good thing you decided not to kill my sister's kid, else I would've had to kill you."

* * *

And there you have it, the first chapter of my first fanfic. I know it's short but remember I'm still a beginner at this. It's also been a while since I've watched the original Naruto series. And if anybody can think of a better name for this story, please post it and I will at least consider it.

Also I'm going to be a bit busy for a while with classes, so don't expect an update any time soon. I'll update whenever I finish the next chapter.

Read and review please. And see ya later everybody.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I'm back and again sorry for the short chapter last time and for the long wait but I had exams and essays to write for my classes and couldn't think of what else to do and it also seemed like a good place to stop to me for a mysterious ending. (Groan) I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK AND EXAMS.

Sorry about that had to get that out of my system. Anyway I hope to make my chapters longer, around fifteen hundred or more words each. Starting with this chapter.

Now here's a message for all flamers people who hate this kind of stuff I plan to write. Don't like it then don't read it. Any and all flames will be deleted.

"Kyuubi," normal speech.

'Kyuubi,' thought speech.

 ** _Kyuubi_** , bijou speech

" **Rasengan** ", jutsu/power/technique.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only the characters that I have created for this story_.

 _Last time_

 _Sasuke frowned when he remembered what Itachi said to him. "I'm not going to be like him," he said as he removed the kunai from Naruto's neck, "I won't use his method to become stronger. I'll find my own way."_

 _He then got to his feet and started to walk away until he heard a sweet, melodic voice._

 _"Well it's a good thing you decided not to kill my sister's kid, else I would've had to kill you."_

 **Outside POV**

Sasuke wheeled, kunai at the ready, around to the source of the voice to see a voluptuous woman with vibrant red hair that reached her mid-back. She wore her hair in a high ponytail and she was wearing the standard Konoha Jonin uniform but with a red high-collared trench coat which was open in the front. She also wore a tachi across her back, secured by a stash that went across her chest. Although the uniform was standard it did outline her curves very She wore a Konoha hitai-ate on her forehead and another hitai-ate on right arm, but this one had a swirl on it.

She was sitting cross-legged not too far away from the two boys with her left elbow resting on her leg and her chin in her hand. She was smiling as if the scene in front of her greatly amused her.

'I didn't even sense her approach.' He thought.

"Who are you? Wait… did you just say your NARUTO'S AUNT?" Sasuke demanded with a hint of surprise in his tone.

The woman just continued to smile at him calmly. Calmly she stood up and dusted herself off. When she was done she spoke with a melodious yet boisterous voice. "To answer your questions. My name is Hinako Uzumaki and yes I did basically. What's it to a soon-to-be missing-nin like you?"

Sasuke's brow furrowed at her response. Her personality was like a calm female version of Naruto's which irritated him to no end. However, it did bring him into familiar territory since he had to deal with Naruto for month's now and had to get used to it. With that in mind, he answered in his normal condescending tone, "Because the dobe's an orphan so that's impossible."

Hinako's eyes widened when he said that, but then her eyes lost the mischievous glint that's present in Naruto's eyes whenever he smiled, which is pretty much all the time. However, when Hinako lost it Sasuke felt an emotion he's only felt a few times. Fear.

"What did you just say?" Hinako asked, her voice filled with barely contained anger, her hand slowly reaching for the tachi on her back.

Sasuke gulped. 'Are all Uzumaki women like this? Happy one second pissed the next. If so, I'm surprised if any of their husbands stay sane. Although…,' He shook his head of the thought. Then he answered her, taking care to watch his tone so Hinako didn't slice him in half, "That the dobe's an orphan so it's impossible for you to be his aunt."

Hinako's eyes darkened further, but she lowered her hand away from her sword, which made him relax a little. She sighed before saying, "Well I am. And I don't need to prove it to you. I have more pressing matters to attend to than dragging your ass back to Konoha. I only have enough chakra to get my sister's kid back to Konoha safe and sound. So just run along to wherever you were going."

After Hinako finished saying that, she walked to Naruto's unconscious form and picked him up. She carefully placed him on her back. As she was doing this, Sasuke saw the swirl pattern on the back of her trench coat.

Sasuke blinked in surprise. He wasn't expecting this woman to just let him go like that. He expected he'd have to fight her to leave so he was glad. He had exhausted most of his chakra reserves already. He started to walk away, but after a few steps he turned around and said, "Take care of him."

This time it was Hinako's turn to be surprised, then she gained that glint in her eyes again. "You know don't you?" Hinako asked mischievously.

Sasuke just gave a slight nod of his head before he jumped away. Hinako let out a slight giggle before she did the same in the opposite direction.

 **Kakashi's POV**

'I have to get there quickly to stop them both. I can't lose anymore comrades.'

Those were my thoughts as I raced through the trees at max speed following my most trusted tracker. Pakkun. "How close are we to them Pakkun?" I asked.

The small pug, looked back at me and yelled, "Not much further Kakashi. But you should know that there a new scent mix in those other two and it's smells familiar."

I raised my only visible eyebrow at that. 'A familiar scent? Who could it be?'

I didn't have to wait long for an answer because I just felt another chakra signature nearby and it's coming towards them fast. I stopped on a branch and drew a kunai from my pouch and got in a standard Jonin defense stance.

I only had to wait a few seconds before the person appeared a few feet away from me on the same branch. And when _'she'_ appeared with Naruto on ' _her'_ I just could believe it. She was supposed to be dead for 12 years now. I brandished my kunai and revealed my Sharingan. Then I demanded, "Who are you and what do you planned to do with Naruto?"

The woman just turned towards me calmly and smiled, though there was no kindness present in that smile. My sense of danger at this point was now telling me to run for my life. "Oh… And what will you do if I don't Kashi-kun?"

My eyes widened immensely when this woman said that and it confirmed my thoughts on her possible identity. I should have been happy that she was alive, however the tone she used just now awakened some very old instincts and they were all screaming ' _Run for your damn life you stupid bastard._ '

And so, that just what I did. However… I didn't get very far as my ankle got caught in some ninja wire and I was yanked back to the woman.

 **Konohagakure—Tsunade's POV**

As I looked out my window I saw all the citizens of Konoha. Everyone was just going about their day, blissfully unaware that their honorable Last Uchiha had just deserted from them. I looked back at my desk and saw the mountain of EVERY Hokage's worst enemy… paperwork. I groaned as I got back to work, but not before I pulled out my hidden saké that Shizune didn't find and took a huge swig of it.

Most of the retrieval team sent after Sasuke had returned by now, but with varying levels of injuries.

Neji had been brought to the hospital with severe injuries. Choji had been brought in due the severe side effects of his family's special food pills. Rock Lee, Shikamaru, and Kiba had returned with minor injuries thanks to the assistance of the Suna-nin when they really needed it. Kiba's ninken was also injured and had been taken to the Inuzuka clinic to be treated.

Waiting for Naruto to return was bringing on a lot of stress and worry for that obnoxious brat, and I was praying to whatever gods there were for a distraction from this hell. Not a few moments later I got my wish though it wasn't what I was expecting. My wish came in the form of a shrill scream coming from the general direction of the retrieval team. The mere sound of it brought back a lot of fond memories but also a few painful ones at the same time.

In fact, the sound was very faint as if it was coming from somewhere far away yet still within the area of Konoha. But I only one person who could cause that effect from anyone, and if she was still alive then Konoha is going to be a living hell for the citizens when she gets back. And speaking of the citizens, they were starting to get a little edgy from hearing that scream.

I decided to head to the East gate where the retrieval team left. I had a feeling I would find the reason for that scream there shortly. But I wanted every trustworthy ninja there as well. "Anbu," I called out, and not long afterward five Anbu appeared in front of me. "I want all Jonin and Chunin level ninja at the East gate by the time I get there. I also want all of the clan heads to be there as well. I have a feeling they are going to need to see whatever is going to happen soon."

The Anbu nodded and then disappeared to do their task. I called Shizune and told her where we were going.

 _A few minutes later._

'Goddammit I hate it when those feelings are right but I love at the same time.' I thought with a smile on my face as I looked at the woman in front of me. She was exactly the same as I last saw her twelve years ago. Right down to the trench coat, the Uzushiogakure hitai-ate on her right arm, and that classic Uzumaki grin on her face.

I still could not believe that one of the reason I left Konoha originally was actually still alive and kicking. Hinako Uzumaki, the twin sister of Kushina Uzumaki and aunt of Naruto Uzumaki, was standing in front of me with Naruto on her back and Kakashi being dragged behind her wrapped up in ninja wire. He was looking so pale one would think that he was actually dead (think Naruto's bunshin from his genin exam and you have what Kakashi looks like).

Every ninja present was staring at her with complete shock, especially those that knew her personally and thought she was dead. The clan heads were staring at her as well, but their jaws were practically hitting the ground. It was hilarious to see most of the Hyuuga present to lose their stoic expressions, Hiashi though was the only one keep his composure.

I approached Hinako with a big smile on my face. "Hinako glad to see you still breathing," I said.

Hinako's grin grew bigger. "Tsunade-chan? Is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah it's me. And I'm Hokage now, can you believe it? Though I am starting to regret that decision." I groaned out.

Hinako laughed at that. "I can't believe you choose to become Hokage. When I heard that, I thought the world and more specifically Konoha was ending right then. But when I didn't hear anything about the Konoha going broke from their Hokage buying up as much saké as she can get I decided to come back like I planned."

"Speaking of which, why were you gone so long anyway? We thought you were dead?"

Hinako winced at that. "Well that's a long story."

"Give me the short version then." I said in an irritated tone.

"I will, I promise. But first can we get these two to the hospital? My sis's kid is suffering mild chakra exhaustion and I went a little over bored with Kashi-kun here."

"Oh right, sure. Neko, you and another Anbu take Naruto and Kakashi to the hospital. Also have one Anbu watching Naruto at all times, I still haven't weeded out all of those two crones' lackeys there."

The cat-masked Anbu nodded her head in confirmation and choose a weasel-masked Anbu to help her. She walked over and took Naruto off Hinako's back and placed him on her own. The weasel-masked Anbu took Kakashi and slung him over his shoulder. They both vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Now, are you going to tell us why you were away, right?" I asked with a smile but with a warning clearly in there.

Hinako laughed nervously at hearing that. "Well…."

 **Konoha Hospital-Naruto's POV**

I awoke to the smell of antiseptic, which meant that I'm now in my least favorite place in the world, the hospital. I bolted upright in my bed and thought, 'I hate the hospital. Hospitals mean I have to stay in one place for a long time, and I can't stand that. I got to get out of here before…'

And that's when the door to the room opened up to reveal Tsunade-baachan walking in the room with a clipboard in her hand and there was this other beautiful red-haired woman that I didn't recognize. But the glare Baa-chan was giving me froze me in my place. Then she smiled sweetly at me, but I knew that smile had anything but kindness in it. I gulped and laughed nervously. "Hey Baa-chan, how are you doin…"

 **Wham!**

"Argh," I yelled out as I rubbed the giant bump on my head from where Baa-chan just hit me.

"I told you don't call me that. And you're staying here until I say you are recovered," said Baa-chan.

The other woman just laughed at what she saw, but I ignored her. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Baa-chan. So how long will I be here for anyway?"

Baa-chan just sighed, knowing that me calling her anything besides Baa-chan outside of Hokage-sama was hopeless. "You're going to be here for a few weeks Naruto. You suffer from mild borderline severe chakra exhaustion when you were brought here. You were out for three days, you brat…."

That news shocked me, as evidence of my jaw hitting the floor. 'I was out for three DAYS! The longest I've been out for is a few hours. What the heck did the teme do to me to knock me for that long. Oh…wait that's right I got hit by his stupid Chidori. Gods damn that teme,' I thought.

Baa-chan just kept talking about stuff but she didn't notice that I had stop listening after hearing the three days' part. However, the other woman noticed and brought this to Baa-chan's attention. "Tsunade, I think you lost him a bit ago. That pink-haired girl was right on the money about my sister's kid being a moron," she said casually with a melodious voice.

That last statement brought me to back faster than Haku could move with his Demonic Ice Mirrors Jutsu. "What did you just say?" I blurted out, "Did you say that I was YOUR SISTER'S KID? But then that makes you my…."

Baa-chan just sighed in resignation, as if she knew this would come up eventually. Then she said, "Yes Naruto. This is your aunt, Hinako Uzumaki. She saved your life on her way back home when she sensed you using the Kyuubi's chakra."

I looked at the now at my now identified _aunt_ with a suspicious look. "How do I know this isn't a prank on me or another attempt to kill me like all the other villagers have tried to do?"

Baa-chan and my _aunt_ stiffened when they heard me say that. Then Baa-chan asked, "You mean that has happened before?"

Her voice was teeming with barely controlled anger and the other woman was visibly shaking with her hands balled into fist. I simply looked out the window and gave a slight nod, which both women saw clear as day. "How did it Naruto? Tell me and they will suffer a fate worse than death. Hell Orochimaru's experiments will look tame in comparison to what I will do to them."

I just kept looking out the window, but I said, "You don't have to worry about them Baa-chan. It only happened once when I was five and still in the orphanage. The Anbu killed them before any real damage was done since the broke Jiji's law. Now answer my question. How do I know this isn't a trick?"

Both women calmed down for the most part, but they were still visibly angry. Baa-chan took a deep breath and then said, "To answer your question, because I know her personally and she is who she says she is. I also ran a DNA test to confirm just in case. There was a partial match, enough to confirm she is a close relative."

I turned to look at my _aunt_ with a skeptical look. I would accept her as my real aunt until she gave me a damn good reason for not being around for me when I was growing up. "Where were you?"

Hinako just sighed sadly, as if she knew she would have to earn my forgiveness. Then she said, "To put a long story short, I went on a long-term mission for the Yondaime and things got complicated during it which prevented me from returning until now. I'll give you the full story when we get back to our compound."

That raised my interest. "We have a compound?"

Hinako just raised an eyebrow. "You mean you don't know about the Uzumaki clan, your own clan."

I just shook my head to answer her. She then turned to Baa-chan. "How badly was his growth stunted Tsunade?"

Baa-chan just sighed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately, I wonder why. Then she answered, "His teachers at the Academy didn't teach anything, the sabotaged his taijustu hoping to have another villages ninja to kill him, and his diet only consist of ramen. I've been trying to correct that last one, but I haven't had much luck on that end."

Hinako became anger at first, but then paled when Baa-chan finish talking. "Why would you try to take away ramen from him, that's the food of the gods."

Both Baa-chan and I just stared at her, me in amazement that someone else thought the same about ramen and Baa-chan in horror. I smiled and didn't feel so angry with Hinako, but she still hadn't earned my complete forgiveness though she was close to getting it with that statement.

Baa-chan just groaned with her hand covering her eyes. "Hinako can we move on from this subject, please?"

"Fine, anyway kid, I need to do something to you before you leave this place. However, I suggest getting some of your most trusted friends. Anyone come to mind?"

I didn't have to think on that for long. "Yeah, everybody who graduated with me and Neji's team. But why do I need them here?"

"I'll tell you when they get here."

Baa-chan called for an Anbu and tell him to go find Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Neji, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Lee, Tenten, and Sakura and tell them to come see her in his room. The Anbu nodded and left in a swirl of smoke and leaves to go do his task.

After waiting a few minutes, they were all gathered and were wondering what was going on. I took the time to look at everyone from the retrieval mission. Neji was covered in bandages and in a wheelchair being pushed by Tenten. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Lee were also covered in bandages but were standing which was a good sign that they weren't hurt too bad. Choji was in a wheelchair like Neji but had wheeled himself in. All in all, they were better off than I had thought. I gave them all a greeting and then turned to Hinako. "Okay they're here now. So what were you going to tell me?"

"You all know about the Kyuubi sealed inside the kid here right?"

They all gave a slight nod, apparently Baa-chan told them while I was still out of it. I was scared about them rejecting me until Hinata gently put her hand on mine. I turned to look at her. She blushed and then stuttered out in a small voice, "W-we know you're not the K-Kyuubi N-Naruto. Y-You to kind to be it."

I looked to all my friends and saw them all giving me warm smiles, even Neji which was really creepy seeing that on him. That broke a dam of emotions that I was holding back and I just started crying my eyes out. Hinata and Hinako came over a gave me a gentle hug, one meant to comfort me.

I kept crying for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes. Eventually I stopped and sniffled back another sob, trying to give them my best smile I could, one filled with genuine happiness. "Thanks guys, that's a huge load of my shoulders."

Hinako smiled at me. Then she said, "Well, there is something you guys need to know about the Kyuubi."

This got mine and everyone's attention quick. Hinako continued, "The Kyuubi was actually an extremely loyal ally to Konoha, it wouldn't attack unless it was forced to by a strong enough Uchiha, like Madara, or someone else with an equally powerful technique."

This surprised everyone, including Baa-chan. "I know I know, hard to believe but it's true. I've even talked to it the few times my sister, Kushina, let it. But back on topic, the Kyuubi was sealed into the kid here of its own will to protect her child as a favor to my sister, and for one of the reason that only it can only tell. And before you ask me, Kushina, and the Kyuubi talked about it way before the incident happened.

Now the seal that the Yondaime used to seal the Kyuubi was modified slightly to do something else. It was another precaution to keep the kid safe."

"Well what does it do?" I blurted out, getting impatient.

Hinako just chuckled at my outburst, but she continued. "Well kid, the modified part was meant to conceal one thing about yourself. It changed your gender."

Everyone in the room went into shock at that, me more so. I only got out a simply, "What?"

Hinako smiled mischievously right then, "That's right kid, you're actually a girl."

Hope your happy with this over 3500 words. I tried to make up for last time being too short. I just wanted to get this story out there before I lost my nerves because like I said last time this my first fanfiction.

Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I hope the next one won't take as long to write to get to you.

Now for the story I am making it a SasuxFemNaruxHina and this is because of a something special I have in mind to make it possible. But I won't tell you guys what it is until next chapter.

Well got to go, so read and review. See y'all later.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everybody, ~I'm back. ~ Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I've had a lot of homework and exams this last month and two projects for two different classes. And let me tell you it has been hell. But the biggest pain in my ass was a proposal paper I had to do for a writing class of mine. I seriously hate college, but I need the education to get a good job in the future so I have to suck it up. 'heavy sigh'

Naruto: I bet it's tough.

Me: What the …? Naruto? What the hell are you doing here?

Sakura: You said you've read other people's fanfictions in a previous update. You know what happens in most of them involving us. You SHOULD have expected this.

Me: SAKURA! Great. Who else is going to be here? Jiraiya? Cause if he is, I will crush that pervert's balls in the most painful way possible. Maybe have Tsunade AND Kushina have a go at him.

Sakura: How would you get them to do that?

Me: By telling them that he tried to turn Naruto into a pervert like him.

 **CRASH! BANG!**

Me: That was him wasn't it?

Naruto and Sakura: Yep.

Me: 'sigh' You know what. I'm just going to start the story. I'll deal with you guys later.

However, can I ask you to get him for me Naruto? And Sakura do you mind going and telling Tsunade and Kushina and tell them what I said early.

Naruto: Sure. No problem for me.

Sakura: I don't mind. Besides the pervert needs a thrashing in my opinion.

Me: Thanks. Now to you readers, this chapter is going to be all in Naruto's POV. Now on with the story.

* * *

"Kyuubi," normal speech.

'Kyuubi,' thought speech.

 _ **Kyuubi**_ , Bijuu speech

" **Rasengan** ", jutsu/power/technique.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only the characters that I have created for this story_.

* * *

 _Last time_

 _Now the seal that the Yondaime used to seal the Kyuubi was modified slightly to do something else. It was another precaution to keep the kid safe."_

" _Well what does it do?" I blurted out, getting impatient._

 _Hinako just chuckled at my outburst, but she continued. "Well kid, the modified part was meant to conceal one thing about yourself. It changed your gender."_

 _Everyone in the room went into shock at that, me more so. I only got out a simply, "What?"_

 _Hinako smiled mischievously right then, "That's right kid, you're actually a girl."_

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital-Naruto's POV**

I could not believe what I was hearing from this woman. She had to be lying to me. There was no way I was a girl. I mean I have a dick for Kami's sake, a working dick. I saw that everyone else had their jaws on the floor from this news like they couldn't believe it either. I decided to voice out my opinion. "Bullshit, you're lying."

Hinako just smiled at that, but what I said jarred the others out of their stupor. They started voicing their disbelief as well, except for Hinata and Lee. Hinata's face had turned red for some reason; and Lee was being his typical self, shouting something excitedly about youth. Sakura was the first and obviously the easiest to hear. "Yeah, that's right. Naruto's been a boy all his life. You're lying for sure." Her shouts were enough to cause everyone in the village to become deaf for a few minutes. Kiba and Akamaru were having it the worsta worst time due to their heightened hearing.

"Gah, keep it down you damn banshee. But she is right, Naruto can't be a girl. He smells too much like a normal guy. And scent doesn't lie!" Kiba shouted with Akamaru barking in agreement.

"I don't believe you. My Byakugan would have seen through the genjutsu," Neji said.

"I have to agree with Neji here. Plus, the seal would have to use Naruto's chakra right? Wouldn't it short out or something with his large chakra reserves?" questioned Tenten.

"Yeah. A genjutsu can only trick a person's sight, unless they have a doujutsu like Sasuke-kun's Sharingan or the Hyuga's Byakugan," exclaimed Ino as she looked at Neji, "but it can't trick anyone's sense of touch, and we've all touched him in some way, shape, or form."

"How it is possible for Naruto's physiology to be changed. I cannot form any logical conclusions." said Shino in his usual monotone.

"This is so troublesome," said Shikamaru as Choji dropped his bag of chips on the floor.

Hinako just waited patiently, listening to all their opinions and questions. All of us kept shouting our denials until Baa-chan silenced us by releasing her KI. After we had calmed down, she turned to Hinako and nodded to her, telling her to continue.

Hinako smiled at Baa-chan and the rest. "I know that he has the body of a boy now, but I can tell you with one hundred percent confidence that _Naruto_ is actually a girl. After all, I was there when my sister got the ultrasound to confirm her baby's gender."

Most people think I'm an idiot, and they are not completely wrong. I just don't do well with the theoretical knowledge. Plus, after learning that deception is a ninja's best weapon from Jiji, I started to play the role of the dead last back in the academy to hide my real skills.

I noticed that she put some stress on my name, like that wasn't really my _real_ name and I could also tell that she was telling the truth. I got really good at it as I was growing up so that I could tell who were my enemies and who were my real friends. I wondered why she would do that for a bit, but in the end I just decided to voice my thoughts.

"You put more stress on my name, like it isn't my real name. Why did you do that?"

Hinako smiled at me while everyone else, including Baa-chan, looked at me like I just said I wouldn't eat ramen anymore.

"What?" I asked everyone.

"It's just that it made you sound smart and like you pay attention to anything. And for you well…both should be impossible," said Sakura.

I pouted a bit at that. "I'm smarter than I look Sakura-chan. I only feigned being an idiot most of the time. After all, a ninja's best weapon is deception. And why should it be impossible for me to pay attention and notice things?"

"Number one reason, you're the densest person I know. You can't even notice obvious signs of someone liking you or hating you."

I would have retorted at that, but it was then that Hinako coughed to get our attention. We all turned to look at her. "I'm sorry to interrupt this interesting discussion, but I would like to answer my niece. Yes, _Naruto_ , your name isn't what you think it is. Your mother and father named you Natsumi."

"Okay, but I'm still not believingwon't believe I'm a girl without proof," I said.

After I had said my piece, that Hinako's grin grew into something more evil. It was starting to really creep me out. I moved my eyes to look around atto everyone else and saw them just as disturbed, if not more so, thenm me, including Baa-chan.

"Oh, so you need proof, huh? Well, I can do that quite easily." Hinako said chuckled just before her hand coveredglow with chakra. The chakra surrounding her hand had a slight purple tone to it. The next thing that happened only took what seemed like a second to me. She dashed across the room, lifted my shirt to expose my stomach, and slammed her chakra-covered hand right where the middle of the seal would be if it was visible. She then cried out two names, " **Uzumaki Sealing Arts, Changeling Seal and Restriction Seal Release!"**

After she said that, I started feeling an immense burning sensation radiating from my stomach. I looked down atto it, despite the pain, and saw that the Kyuubi's seal had appeared and had that it wasstarted to changeing. It wasn't changing in design, but it was just changing in the thickness of the lines. That was all I got to see before I collapsed back on to the bed in pain with my eyes closed. Id and started screaming and clawing at my body. My body felt like it was being ripped apart and then put back together one bone at a time.

After what felt like hours, but was actually just a few minutes, the pain finally fadedwent away. It was still there but not as noticeable, except in my throat. iIt still hurt to even breath, but that's . Pprobably from all the screaming I had done. I groaned and only one thought was going through my head at this time. 'I'm _so_ going to kill that woman for this damn pain.'

I opened my eyes slightly, finding the light to be a bit brighter than it was before but not unbearableunbearably so. I looked around the room and came upon a scene that I wouldn't believe if I didn't see it with my own eyes. Everyone but two were huddled into a corner of the room hugging each other and trembling in fear. And I would think one of the two not who wasn't in the corner would be as Baa-chan, but there I spotted her cowering in she was the one closest to the corner with everyone else as a shield in front of her. However, that wasn't what waswas surprising me the most surprising about this scene. , iIt was that an angry Hinata was chasing Hinako, who had a very scared look on her face at the moment. No wonder, for when Hinata sent a Juken strike at Hinako, Hinako barely dodged the strike. Instead, a poor wall succumbed under Hinata's wrath and caved in., and when she struck with a Jyuken strike a wall the entire wall would crack. The sight of Hinata pissed off Hinata angry was frighteningscary by itself, but the strength she was using was what really scared the hell out of me. I so I did the only thing that could possibly save my life at the moment. I froze and stayed quietfroze and tried to remained quiet to avoid being noticed by the enraged Hyuga.

However, my plan was ruined when Baa-chan noticed saw me movinge the covers hidingI was using to hide myself and said, "Hinata wait, Naruto's, I mean Natsumi's, awake and fine. Look for yourself."

'Thanks a lot Baa-chan for throwing me in under the carriage.' I thought with a little bit of scorn. I understood why she did it, knowing and that her fear of the young heiress helped make the decision a little easier,, but it still hurt that she would do that. I didn't get a chance to voice my disappointment to Baa-chan because I was suddenly glomped back onto the bed by…. HINATA!

"I'm so glad you're alright, you were screaming so much and… and when you stopped I thought that woman had killed you." she said, her voice breaking in a few places and tears streaming down her face. Not that I could see much as my face was buried in-between her breasts. I was trying to wrap my head around how Hinata's mood could flip go from that of a ferocious lioness to a cuddly, timid kitten. But I was more focused another important matter at the moment. I was starting to run out of air.

I was flailing was flailing my arms to get her attention towards her and trying to tell her that she suffocating me. She didn't seem to notice until Ino spoke up.

"Oh… I didn't know you could be that forward, Hinata-chan." Ino teasedsaid in a teasing tone to the Hyuga heiress.

"Huh," Hinata mutteredsaid before lookingre she looked down at me. When she realized what she was doing, she eeped squeaked and quickly let go quicklyreleased me. Her face was completely red as she swiftly and backed away from me quickly. However, I did notice that she stayed on the edge of my bed and she was doing that thing with her index fingers she sometimes does. 'I wonder why she does that.' I thought.

Someone coughed to get everyone's attention. We all turned to see that it was Baa-chan. "Well now that that is over with, I think we should show Natsumi her new look. Anybody got a compact or a mirror."

I was confused a bit until t. I remembered what Hinako did to me. She did something to the Kyuubi's seal and that caused all the pain I had felt. Apparently, whatever she did also changed me somehow and I was praying to whatever kamis that what we were discussing didn't actually happen.

"I got one Hokage-sama." Not surprisingly this was Sakura. However, what I wasn't expecting was what happened next. She pulled out, opened, and applied her chakra to a sealing scroll. I was expecting a small hand mirror or something, but instead what came out was…. A FULL-BODY MIRROR.

"Why the hell do you have that?" I asked.

Sakura and everyone just looked at me. "Because of you, you moron."

"Wait…me? Why?"

"Because you pull some pranks that nobody can see clearly by themselves. It's become a standard to have at all times around all of Konoha now." Sakura said as she adjusted the mirror with Ino's help.

This news came as a shock to Baa-chan, Hinako, and myself. I felt proud that I had made such an item a standard to have. It meant that they had acknowledged me, even if it was from hatred of what I do. Hinako looked proud too, but Baa-chan just groaned and placed her hand on her head.

When they were done, they moved out of the way, and I saw my prayers were not answered or that Kami had a sick sense of humor.

I had grown a couple of inches from what I could see. I was now a little taller than Sakura but not by much. I had a round face with long eyelashes, a cute little nose like Ino, and pouting lips. My face was framed by two shoulder length bangs although one bang was covering my right eye. I still had my whisker marks but they had become fine, delicate lines now. My hair had grown significantly and pooled around me so I couldn't really tell how long it was but it was to my butt at least. I noticed that there was a streak of red hair coming from the back of my head. I had DD breasts which were now straining my hospital gown and based on what the sheets were outlining of my lower half I had also an hourglass figure. I was starting to feel some killing intent from both Ino and Sakura most likely because of my new…. assets. Overall, I looked beautiful, but there was one feature that really stood out among everything else. I had what looked like fox ears on my head. All of this I summed up in one word. "Woah."

"Woah is right Gaki. You would make fine research material when you get older." Said a very familiar irritating voice.

I turned to the window and instinctively covered my chest by pulling up the sheets. I just glared at the person who was my sensei for a short time and taught me some of my most powerful and useful jutsus. Jiraiya the Toad Sennin, the self-proclaimed SUPER pervert. He was just squatting on the window sill with a perverted grin on his and he was definitely looking at my chest area. I did the thing that came to me naturally. I threw something at him, and in this case I threw a bed pan at him and hit him directly in the head. Unfornately for Ero-sennin, the bed pan had just recently been filled. He fell down out the window screaming in pain and humiliation.

When I saw the bed pan had been full I looked to Baa-chan with a look that asked her for something to clean my hand. She caught the look and tossed a box of sanitizing wipes (Don't know if they had those is the canon but they will here.) which I caught and used a few more than I probably should have but I wanted to make sure my hand was disinfected. After that was done, I looked at Hinako, who had her mischievous grin on her face again. "Alright, what did you do to me?"

She shrugged her shoulders in a manner that said she didn't see it as a big deal. Her tone matched her body language. "Just undid the seal that was turning you into a boy. And for the final piece of proof you asked for. Tsunade can you check her and make sure everything is in order?"

Baa-chan nodded and walked up to me. Her hands started to glow with medical chakra as she activated her jutsu. She had me lay down and then ran her hands over my body. After a while, her hands stopped glowing and she stood straight. "All her organs are in the proper places and I do mean all her organs. Yes, Natsumi you are indeed a girl now. Which means you're going to have to learn about puberty all over again."

I just looked at her while trying to figure out what she said. I knew about puberty since we had to learn about it in the Academy, but they didn't mention much. Baa-chan started to look at me with a little worry. "Natsumi, did no one give you the talk?"

"What talk?" Everyone started looking at me with worry. The girls looked especially worried.

"You know, the birds and the bees." Sakura said.

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan?" At that moment I was getting irritated by the bang in front of my eye, it was cutting off half my vision for crying out loud. I noticed that my question however made everyone gain scared looks onto their faces and they started to mumble in a low tone so that I could hear them.

After talking to each other for a while, Baa-chan came over and leaned down slightly before asking me her question. "Natsumi, how much do you know about puberty and who told you about it?"

"I know that my body would be going through some changes and that my body would start acting weird every now and then but that's it. I was given separate lessons from everyone else. For the second question, it was one of the instructors at the Academy before I had Iruka-sensei. Why?" Everyone, including Sakura who disliked me, had shocked expressions just then. The only exceptions were Shizune, who somehow snuck in without me noticing, Hinako, and Baa-chan.

"Answer one more question and then I'll answer yours. Okay?"

I shrugged. "Fine."

"Do you remember that instructor's name?" I noticed that her voice was becoming a little colder.

"Um...I think she was called Saiko Satori or something like that."

Baa-chan nodded at my answer. "Thank you Natsumi. Now to answer your question, there is more to puberty than what you just mention. In fact, you didn't get even a tenth of what is involved with puberty."

My eyes widen at that fact. I knew the instructors were stunting my education back in the Academy but I didn't think it was that much. "Then what else is there?"

Everyone became a little nervous and we're sporting blushes, even Shino was blushing visibly. Tsunade took it upon herself to answer. "Well…"

"Actually Tsunade," Hinako interrupted Baa-chan before she could explain, "there is more to Uzumaki women involving puberty than what you were going to tell her. That is for non-Uzumakis. I think I should be the one to tell her."

Then someone else spoke up. It was female and sounded like wind chimes in a gentle breeze. "Oh hell no you won't Hinako. That's my job to do."

Suddenly, my stomach started to glow with the Kyuubi's chakra. More specifically it was the seal on my stomach that was glowing. The chakra started to float off of me and above the floor away from everyone else. It was forming the shape of a human figure. Then said figure took on the form of a woman with nine tails behind her and fox ears on her head. When the chakra stopped flowing from the seal, there was a beautiful woman standing in the room.

Starting from her head and going down, she had long red hair that reached to her knees and framed her heart-shaped face. She was wearing a golden tiara with a row of diamonds along the front. She had a small nose, full lips, though the top was a bit fuller than the bottom, and red eyes with slitted pupils. She had high F-cup breasts, which made her the biggest in the room in breast size among the collected females, and a nice size bottom to go with it. She was wearing a red and gold kimono that was slit up one side, revealing her long slender legs and a pouch attached to one of her legs. She carried with her a regal feeling about her, but I also was feeling something else that I couldn't place. It was a warm feeling in my chest, and it was drawing me to the woman.

She carried two long tachis that were closer to odachis at her waist, one above the other. One on top was in a black sheath with a golden dragon emblazed on it. The guard was gold and in the form of a four-pointed star. The hilt was wrap in red and black cloth. The bottom sword was sheathed in a beautiful, but simple white sheath. The guard was a simple circle made of gold and the hilt was covered in pitch black cloth that was spectacled with white stars. It was like the cloth was made from the clear night sky itself.

Everyone but me went into their preferred stances, ready to attack the strange woman should she prove to be dangerous. I decided to be the one to try and talk to her at least. "So who are you anyway?"

The woman just smiled at me. That smile made that warm feeling in me grow for some reason. "Why I'm your mother Natsumi."

* * *

Alright finally done with this chapter. I also found a beta reader for my story which is good because I suck at grammar. This chapter was both a pain in the ass and a ton of fun to write at the same time. Now a little announcement, I want to make my updates uniform but I know that is impossible.

Naruto: Gee, you think.

Me: Oh shut up Naruto. No talking until I'm finished or I'll give you the same treatment as I will to Jiraiya when Tsunade and you mother get here. For you audience, Naruto captured Jiraiya while I was writing this chapter and he is now tied to a chair in the basement with chakra suppressant seals on his back. I am just waiting for Tsunade and Kushina to get here to enact his punishment.

Naruto: …

Me: Thank you. Now back to what I was saying. I know that it is impossible to update on a regular schedule with my college life, but I will try to update at least once a month.

Sakura: Thanks for telling us that.

Me: No problem Sakura-chan. By the way, in response to what you said early. I was expecting you guys to come in the second chapter. But when you didn't I assumed you weren't coming.

Sakura: The reason for that is that sad excuse for a prologue you wrote. It was too short.

Me: 'Anime tears' I'm sorry.

Sakura: It's fine. You more than made up for it with the last chapter and this one.

Me: Thanks Sakura-chan. And Naruto you can talk now.

Naruto: Thanks. So I won't be punished now.

Me: No, you're in the clear. Now another announcement for you readers. I need help with picking a new female character's name. Your choices are:

Kurohiko

Sumika

Tsumi

Reiko

Kurumi

Kuroko

Please vote for one of these in a review. I don't know how to set up a poll on here or anywhere. So I'll just try to keep track of them. You have two weeks to decide on your choice of a new name. But if you can think of a better name, send that in a review and I'll add it here later. Just so you know, I am thinking of using all of these names.

Well that's all for now. Oh and what perfect timing.

Tsunade: WHERE'S THAT DAMN PREVERT?

Kushina: [Hair waving in the form of nine tails] HE NEEDS TO BE PUNISHED.

Kurama: I agree Kushina-chan. Hehehehe.

Me: Wait for me to finish this and update it ladies. Then I'll show you where he is. Now one last announcement, I will be trying to update this story once a month and I will let all of you lovely readers know if I will be delayed in doing so. So with that out of the way…

Sakura, Naruto, and me: See you later.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I'm back and with a new chapter. And yes I know I'm late. I'm late, I'm very much late for my date. Sorry, had _Alice in Wonderland_ on my brain when I wrote that, the original cartoon one from 1951. My family is a big Disney fan which is the only reason I was able to watch it.

I had my final exams a few weeks ago and then I had to help plan TWO parties for both holidays. I also just found out that two of my cousins are going to be parents. So a lot of craziness has been going on in my life.

Anyway, I haven't gotten many comments from you guys, but I won't let that deter me. I love writing for you and well… I just love writing period I don't have much reason besides those two. Now I had some comments about how I did things in the first chapter, not the prologue, and I will let you all know right now. I don't plan on doing another one of those anytime soon, but I won't promise that will not happen again. I just find it need to make Kakashi's torture funny.

Kakashi: It wasn't funny you…bastard…bitch? Hey, what is your gender I can't tell.

Me: Good I want it that way. And before you ask I asked Kushi-chan to add a seal that prevents anyone from your world to see my true gender. The only ones that know are her, Sakura, Naruto, and Kura-chan. Tsunade was too blinded with rage and her desire for sake to take notice. I think.

Tsunade: Oh I noticed, I just know how to keep a secret, plus I figured you wanted to stay completely anonymous to your readers.

Me: Thank you Tsunade-sama, your kindness is too much.

Tsunade: Finally, a brat that knows how to act in front of their elders.

Me: I had manners drilled into me by my overbearing parents for years since I was a child. Though I will admit that I do have a few "Naruto" moments every now and then. By the way, I just acquired some of the best sake I have ever had. As thanks help yourself to it.

Tsunade: Why thank you, don't mind if I do.

Kakashi: I can still go to the others and ask them, but I can't ask Kushina-neechan that. She would pound me into the ground first before revealing it.

Me: Sorry but I made them swear not to tell anyone.

Kakashi: How?

Me: I showed them what happened to Jiraiya. (pulls a few pictures)

Kakashi: …

Me: Well?

Kakashi: I will never ask what your gender is. Ever!

Me: Good. Fair warning about this chapter, there will be implied rape here. And a quick reminder, I still want your guys' opinion on the name of my OC character still missing a name. I will take suggestions, but if you don't want to the names are at the end of the last chapter. Now this chapter is all in Hinata's point-of-view, so Hinata do your best.

Hinata: W-What?!

* * *

"Kyuubi," normal speech.

'Kyuubi,' thought speech.

 _ **Kyuubi**_ , Bijuu speech

" **Rasengan** ", jutsu/power/technique.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only the characters that I have created for this story_.

 _Last time:_

 _Everyone but me went into their preferred stances, ready to attack the strange woman should she prove to be dangerous. I decided to be the one to try and talk to her at least. "So who are you anyway?"_

 _The woman just smiled at me. That smile made that warm feeling in me grow for some reason. "Why I'm your mother Natsumi."_

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital-Hinata's POV**

I'm not sure what surprised me more today. Naruto actually being a girl named Natsumi, that I was still liked her, or the fact Kyuubi came out of the seal by itself, or the fact that Kyuubi was actually a WOMAN all this time. When I first saw Kyuubi coming out, I went into my family's signature Juken stance ready to attack her if she threatened Naruto, I mean Natsumi. That's going to take a little bit of time to get used to. Now this woman just threw another surprise at us by saying she was Naru…Natsumi's mother. 'Okay, I need to get my thoughts in order so I don't mess up anymore. But how do I do that? Wait, didn't father teach me a method to help with this. I think it was to repeat the information multiple times in my head'

I began to repeat to myself that Naruto was actually Natsumi and that he was actually a beautiful, incredible, …sexy girl. That last part stopped me and made me blush badly, though thankfully nobody noticed…I hope. 'Though she is sexy looking with those curves on her. No, bad Hinata. Very bad Hinata. No naughty thoughts, it will not help right now to get excited thinking about her that way. Well at least the trick worked, though it did need an embarrassing thought to help it.'

Natsumi spoke just as I finished that thought, and her voice sounded so beautiful but in was tinged with a hint of anger and disbelief which sounded out of place. "I don't believe."

Kyuubi let out a sigh. _**I know what that horrible woman did to you at that time in your life. Would it help you believe me if I had Tsunade do a chakra resonance test**_ _?_

Natsumi looked confused. 'Wait, she couldn't NOT know that chakra resonance only happens between relatives since their chakra signatures are so similar to each other, but then again she didn't know the important parts of puberty either. "Natsumi, do you not know what chakra resonance is?"

Natsumi looked between me and the stranger with the same expression on her face and simply asked, "What are you two talking about?"

I was shocked to hear this, and by the looks of everyone else, excluding Kyuubi woman, they were as well. Lady Tsunade, Hinako, and Kyuubi expressions soon turn to immense anger and the started to leak some killing intent at what had happened to Natsumi. _**Lady Tsunade, can you please explain what chakra resonance is to her. I'm afraid I'll lose it and go after those bastards that mistreated him if I do it.**_

Lady Tsunade just nodded and explained to Natsumi about chakra resonance; how it works and what it is normally used for in the medical world. However, she also tried to get a little bit of _the talk_ but was interrupted by Kyuubi. _**Oh no you don't, I already missed out on raising her properly because of that damn seal, you are not taking an important moment for a parent. I want to make up for that lost time, plus I need to do the explain as per our clan laws. Isn't that right, Hinako?**_ ,she said, with the last part directed to Hinako.

Hinako just smiled and nodded to the question. Kiba decided to speak up at this point by yelling. "Wait a minute. What do you mean by _YOUR CLAN_ laws? Naruto…Natsumi, whatever her name is now, doesn't belong to any clan, she's an orphan. And speaking about you, you want to go on a …"

He didn't get to finish that question as just then two fists from two of the female members in the room met his face. One being the Kyuubi and the other…being me. Kiba flew out of the room through the door and also through the wall to the other corridor in this wing.

This not only surprised me, but everyone else, though everyone else had a hint of fear on their faces. This was especially true for Hinako, who was cowering in the closest corner to the open window ready to jump out of it to escape. But, I was not entirely focused on that as I was more surprised that _I_ just _HIT_ Kiba. Me. 'I've never hit anyone out of rage or anger. What is happening to me?' I thought to myself.

Kyuubi looked over to me and stared for a second before having a mischievous smile on her face. _**Oh goody, my girl found one of her mates already. Guess she got my good luck from the seal as well as my chakra. And she is just like Kushi-chan when angered, minus the scary hair.**_

I got confused at this and asked, "What are you talking about and who is Kushi-chan?"

Kyuubi's smile just grew at my question. _**Oh don't you worry about that for now, I'll tell you everything later when I give Natsumi the talk. But for your other question, Kushi-chan is one of my spouses and the woman who gave birth to Natsumi. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki…-Namikaze.**_

My eyes widened at the last part of her statement as did every one of the genin in the room from the look of their faces. 'Natsumi was the daughter of the FOURTH HOKAGE. But why would the Third Hokage and all of the clan heads keep that a secret. Father has a lot of explaining to do when I get back home.' That last thought startled me. 'What is happening to me? I have never been aggressive or hateful or felt any emotion this strongly.'

I looked around the room and everyone was still in shock at the reveal of Natsumi's heritage. The only ones that were calm were Lady Tsunade, Hinako, and the Kyuubi who was grinning like when Natsumi was Naruto and she was planning a big prank. I looked at Natsumi and saw that she was couldn't decide if she wanted to be sad or go into a rage. She apparently need help to decide, so she asked, "Why me? Why did he put you in me? You know what I went through, did he know that would happen? DID HE HATE AND WANT TO TORTURE ME?"

Natsumi was screaming with tears in her eyes by the end of her questioning, clearly upset over the revelation of her heritage. Kyuubi just looked at her with sadness present in her eyes, she walked over to the sobbing girl and embraced her in a hug. Natsumi started lashing out at the woman in a panic, but the Kyuubi held on to her. After a while, Natsumi stopped attacking Kyuubi and latched onto the woman like her life depending on Kyuubi and sobbed into the woman's shoulder.

Natsumi stayed like this for a long time. When she was done, she slowly pulled away from Kyuubi's shoulder and wiped her eyes. Seeing her like that broke my heart at how much she was suffering on the inside.

When she opened them, her eyes were red from all the crying she had done. When I turned my head away slightly, not enough to look away but enough to see everyone else. I saw that everyone was crying, even Shino shown to be crying by the tears appearing from underneath his sunglasses. Kyuubi gave her a gentle smile, one that was so full of life that it destroyed any doubt in my mind that she wasn't Natsumi's mother. Then she softly spoke to Natsumi, _**Do you feel better now, baby girl?**_

Natsumi just nodded as a response as her voice was most likely hoarse. Kyuubi just kept smiling. _**Okay, I'll answer your questions now. First off, know that your birth mother and your father loved you so much before that**_ **incident** _ **,**_ she said with disgust but continued, _**never doubt that. Now your father sealed me into you so that one of your three parents would always be with you. However, as you can probably tell he screwed up the seal at the end based on our first meeting. Now, don't ask about why you have three parents I will get to that later when we are alone. It's part of**_ **the talk** _ **I have to give you. Your father wanted you to be seen as a hero that protected the village, but the villages let their hatred consume them like a typical Uchiha. Does that make you feel better?**_

Natsumi nodded slightly. "Yeah it does. Can we do that chakra thing now? I…I just want to make sure."

Kyuubi smiled again. She put her hand into the air and channeled some of her chakra into it, making glow red. _**Of course sweetheart. Now just put your hand against mine and channel chakra into it.**_

Natsumi did as she was told and soon Lady Tsunade came over. She put her hands, covered in medical chakra, on top of theirs. All three stayed like that for a while before eventually moving away with a small smile on her face. "It is an eighty-seven percent match; she is a direct relative. This means she is your mother, brat."

Natsumi looked at Kyuubi, her eyes starting to well up with fresh tears. "M…Mom!" she yelled out as she lunged towards her now confirmed mother and embraced her in a tight hug. She cried more into her mother's shoulder, but this time the tears were tears of happiness instead of hate and sorrow. Kyuubi smiled and embraced her daughter with the same enthusiasm.

I smiled as well, glad that Natsumi finally got what she wanted for so many years, a family. Everyone else was happy for her too from what I could see. Kiba was back in the room with fresh new bandages wrapped around his head. Tenten, Sakura, and Ino were awing at the sight before them, though Ino was grinning a bit evilly when they stopped for some reason. Shino's and Shikamaru's expressions remained the same but I could read them well enough to know they were happy as well. Neji had the faintest ghost of a smile gracing his lips. Choji was just grinning at seeing one of the people he respects finally happy.

After a while, Natsumi stopped crying again and she moved away from Kyuubi sniffling and rubbing her eyes. She opened her beyond red eyes and smiled at her mother. "Mom, can we go home?"

Kyuubi's smile just got even bigger. _**Yes, we can sweetie, but not to that rat infested hole you call home. I will not have my daughter living in that area any longer now that I have any say about it.**_

Sakura apparently got curious at that statement. "Where was she living anyway? I tried to find out when she was Naruto since I've had to go get her once before when she was later than even Kakashi-sensei for training. But I found her nearby and heavily bruised."

Natsumi started fidgeting, obviously becoming uncomfortable and not wanting to answer Sakura's question. Kyuubi noticed this and decided to answer for her. _**She was living in the red-light district in a run-down apartment normally used by hookers. At least from what I did hear while in the seal.**_

There was a collective gasp from all of us except Shizune and Lady Tsunade. I looked to Natsumi and her head was down in embarrassment and shame, but there was another emotion that I have never seen on her face before when she was Naruto, fear. I then looked at the others and they looked to be disgusted with her for living there and I didn't like it. They were judging her based on where she was, so I decided to change that. I walked over to her, took her hand gently, and asked her softly, "Natsumi…did you ever take part in those activities there?"

Natsumi turned to look at me, but her eyes didn't show their normal happiness. They were the eyes of someone suffering. When she spoke, it was so soft but everyone still heard her. "Not willingly."

I was shocked to hear that. And from the look on everyone else's face that were too. However, the only one showing any other emotion was Kyuubi, and she was just radiating anger. Her tails were moving around wildly and her long hair was somehow levitating and splitting look like nine extra tails. She looked like she was about to go on a rampage, which she probably was.

Sakura managed to mutter out, "W-w-what?"  
Natsumi was visibly shaking now and was holding her arms tight enough to turn her knuckles white. I hugged her and tried to comfort her as best I could. Seeing this seemed to calm Kyuubi down a little, just enough to think and speak without showing much anger. _**Baby, can you tell what that woman was like?**_

"Men and women." Natsumi said.

 _ **What?**_ Kyuubi's voice showing more of her rage.

"Both men and women used me there. They said that they could use me however they wanted since I wasn't a human. Plus, it was either that or they would have done it to all the girls I liked, so I didn't have a choice."

That just set everyone off. "WHAT?" they all said in a rage.

"HOW COULD THEY?" Ino and Tenten shouted.

"NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS! THEY ARE DEAD!" Kiba shouted with Akamaru barking in agreement.

Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji merely nodded, but had hatred burning in their eyes.

Sakura looked like she was going to be sick. She realized that what Natsumi just said meant that she would have been raped if not for Natsumi.

As for me, I was absolutely furious at the civilians of Konoha for what they did. Natsumi was crying again at the memories of her suffering. "Please no more, no more," she said clutching her head.

I hugged her again this time to provide her a sense of safety and protection. Kyuubi turned toward Lady Tsunade. _**I want the whores and bastards who did this to my little girl. NOW!**_

Lady Tsunade nodded and said, "I'll have the Inuzuka and Anbu track them down, but I have to ask Natsumi one more question."

She turned toward Natsumi, and I glared at her to let her know to tread lightly. She gave a slight nod to show she understood. She knelt down next to Natsumi and spoke with a gentle, caring tone. "Natsumi, I know you don't want to remember, but can I ask you one more question? Can you be strong enough for that?"

Natsumi's nod was just barely noticeable, but Lady Tsunade still picked it up. "Okay, do you have anything of theirs from when they…did that to you?"

Natsumi looked up to her and gave a small smile. She asked for her kunai pouch though which confused me a bit. Tenten quickly brought it though and gave it to Natsumi. As soon as she received it she dumped all the content out of it and then turned it inside out to reveal two seals on the front and back. One had the kanji for kunai, but the other had the kanji for keys on it. She touched a finger to the key seal and soon smoke appeared from the seal to reveal a ring of three different keys. She handed the keys to Shizune and spoke with a hollow voice, "Go to my apartment and then look behind the bookcase, you'll find a safe. Take the box inside and when you open it, you will find a sealing scroll with what Baa-chan is looking for. Can we go now?" This question was directed to Kyuubi.

The tone in her daughter's voice somehow brought Kyuubi out of her rage temporarily. _**Yes, we can baby. I'll take you to our proper home. But we need to do one more thing before we go there.**_

"What is it?"

 _ **We need to stop by the Hyuuga compound and get an audience with Hinata's father. There is something we need to talk with him about.**_

Natsumi and I looked at Kyuubi with confused looks. "Why?" we both asked.

 _ **Why about your future engagement to each other, of course,**_ she said with a mischievous grin on her face.

My eyes became as large as dinner plates and I could only assume Natsumi's were doing the same. "WHAT?" we yelled.

* * *

And there we are. The end of the chapter, so what do you think everyone and I do appreciate all or input and try to implement it into the story. And I know some of you think I am a sick person for putting the rape of a child in here, but this is something I see as possibly happening with the civilians of Konoha at this time. I also need a reason to punish them and wanted to put my thoughts of what the punishment of any rape case should be in here as well. Just to put it out there I hate rapists and think they should get a punishment worse than death for the rest of their lives.

Kakashi: I can understand your feelings on the subject a little. I hate rapists too, but not to that extent.

Me: Thank you Kakashi, I appreciate someone supporting me on this to some degree.

Naruto: More importantly, WHY DID YOU HAVE ME RAPED BY BOTH GENDERS. I AM NOT GAY.

Me: I already explained it earlier, Naruto. Now settle down or give you the same treatment as Jiraiya.

Naruto: 'Gulp' No thank you.

Me: Also you will get justice in this story. I can tell you that much.

Kyuubi: Good, my child deserves it.

Hinako: I agree.

Me: Hello Kyuubi, Hinako. Nice to finally see you here.

Kyuubi: Good to be here. And by the way, me and Hinako can see the real you, but we promise to not say anything. Though you have to do one thing for me.

Me: Depends on what it is.

Kyuubi: 'whisper'

Me: Done. I was already planning that anyway.

Kyuubi: Good to hear. Hinako anything you want.

Hinako: Not that I can think of at the moment.

Me: Okay, well that's all for today guys. So, see ya later.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I'm back. I got another flamer review. I think it is the same person based on the writing. Also still using the cowardly method of using a guest account so I can't track him or her. Sexist and homophobic bastard/bitch. But you didn't come to hear me rant, you came to read this story.

So, I was stuck on either making this a Natsumi chapter, another Hinata chapter, or both. I decided to do it from both points of views. And hey you're going to see one of those OC's I talked about in earlier chapters. Though I am surprised that almost none of you guys voted or brought up a name. Thankfully, I have two friends who are writers here on FF. If you like Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfictions, then you will love these two. **Josh the Pleb** and **VCRx**. Special shout out to you guys for helping me with this story. They also told me, not directly, to add the character's description next time. My bad.

Naruto: Hey, am I going to be related to some of those OC's?

Me: I'm not going to tell you Naruto. They could be related to either you, Kiba, Sasuke, or even that pedo. Hell, they could be unrelated to anyone in Konoha.

Naruto: Alright, alright. No need to nag my ear off.

Me: I'm sorry, did you just say something?

Naruto: …No.

Me: Good. Then shut up I'll give you a worse punishment than I gave to Jiraiya. Maybe the one we discussed about earlier this month. Understand?

Naruto: (pales) Yes, sir...uh I mean ma'am. Don't torture me! (runs out of the room)

Me: Hahaha, oh…that was hilarious.

Sakura: You didn't have to scare him that much.

Hinata: I-I a-agree.

Me: Well I have to keep the fear I put in him a few days ago somehow.

Sakura: Good point. What punishment did you even discuss anyway?

Me: (smile evilly) The punishment I intend to give the rapists in this story. He wanted to know what I would do to them, so I told him. He's been scared of me ever since, and does whatever I want.

Sakura: Do I even want to know what it is?

Me: Not unless you want to vomit and have nightmares for a few weeks.

Sakura: No thanks then.

Me: Good. Now onto the story and please review.

* * *

"Kyuubi," normal speech.

'Kyuubi,' thought speech.

 _ **Kyuubi**_ , Bijuu speech

" **Rasengan** ", jutsu/power/technique.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only the characters that I have created for this story_.

* * *

 _Last time:_

 _The tone in her daughter's voice somehow brought Kyuubi out of her rage temporarily._ _ **Yes, we can baby. I'll take you to our proper home. But we need to do one more thing before we go there.**_

" _What is it?"_

 _ **We need to stop by the Hyuuga compound and get an audience with Hinata's father. There is something we need to talk with him about.**_

 _Natsumi and I looked at Kyuubi with confused looks. "Why?" we both asked._

 _ **Why about your future engagement to each other, of course,**_ _she said with a mischievous grin on her face._

 _My eyes became as large as dinner plates and I could only assume Natsumi's were doing the same. "WHAT?" we yelled._

* * *

Clan District of Konoha-Hinata's POV

I cannot believe this woman. She tells us that Natsumi and I are to be engaged to each other and has not spoken a single word of explanation since. Though I didn't mind the thought of being engaged to each other, but I didn't know what she thought of this situation.

Kyuubi, Natsumi, Neji-niisan, and I were walking down the street to my clan's compound. Hinako went her separate way, saying that she had to check the clan compound to see if it was still in order and was livable. Neji-niisan and Kyuubi were walking ahead of Natsumi and me and were chatting lightly with each other. From the little bit I could make out it was about the present state of the Hyuga clan. (A/N: Found out that I was misspelling it a bit.) I look over to Natsumi and saw that she looked uncomfortable, probably as much as I was at the moment. I want to take her hand to comfort her, but I couldn't work up the courage to do it. It was probably for the best anyway, especially with this engagement problem going on.

I decided to try and talk with her to ease the tension. "Hey Natsumi, how are you holding up?"

Natsumi was apparently in deep thought because when I spoke she jumped slightly. She composed herself a little before she spoke, "I don't know Hinata-chan. I didn't even know I was part of a clan until today."

-I nodded my head. "I can understand that. I would probably be the same if I was in your position."

"Thanks, Hinata." Natsumi gave a small smile, "I wonder what this engagement thing is anyway. Do you have any idea?"

I shook my head and looked forward. I saw that we were coming up to the compound. I could see the guards at the entrance. "No idea, but I hope we will find out soon. We're at my clan's compound."

The Branch member guards, the left one older than the right by a few years, looked at us, more specifically at Kyuubi and Natsumi. The left guard was Ko and the right one was named Toma. Ko was once one of my guards since the Kumo incident, and he was by far my favorite Branch member next to Niisan. Even if Ko was around fifty-years-old he was still an active ninja. But Toma I barely knew anything about besides his age which was around twenty. Ko's eyes bulged out when his eyes met with Kyuubi's, and he told his fellow guard to stay and then ran inside the compound, most likely to find my father. My guess was confirmed when my father appeared in a shushin with the guard. He gave me a small barely noticeable smile, and nodded his head to Niisan (A/N When it is Hinata's POV I will be having her call him Niisan). When he turned his attention to Natsumi, he gained a look of confusion on his face, but when his attention was directed to Kyuubi was eyes visibly bulged breaking his normal stoic look. But the break did not last long as he regained his composition.

He ushered all of us inside the compound and then into the room that our clan used for council meetings. We all sat down in a traditional way, feet under us, but Natsumi sat with her knees to her large ample chest. 'Oh how I want to just lay my head down onto those magnificent globes after a very hot night with each other. NO! Bad Hinata! Oh…why is this happening to me?' I thought in absolute horror that I was able to barely hide thanks to my training with the Elders.

My father stared at Kyuubi for a while before speaking. "It is good to see you again, Uzumaki-Namikaze-sama."

Kyuubi just smiled at him. "Yes it has Hiashi-sama. About thirteen years now, if I remember correctly. The last time I saw you, Hitomi was pregnant and your smile was a lot of more easy to see."

That caught all of us present off guard. 'How does Natsumi's mother know Father?' I thought.

Then I heard something even stranger, Father started to chuckle. In all my life, I have never heard him chuckle once.

"Yes she was. But I think we have confused the others. So how about you give a proper introduction for once."

"Oh alright. Always the spoilsport aren't you? Well, kids, my name is Kurama Uzumaki-Namikaze, the one of the two spouses of Kushina Uzumaki due to her clan's certain attributes. I will not tell you how old I am because you cannot comprehend it. I like ramen and spicy foods. I dislike arrogant people and the Sharingan when used on me. My dream now is to have a happy life with my daughter."

I was surprised yet again. I didn't think the Bijuu had names, but apparently they did. I was curious about one thing though so I made the decision to ask. "A-ano Isn't Kurama a boy's name?"

Kurama-sama looked to me with a tick mark present on her forehead. "Girl, don't ever ask me that again. Got it?" she growled out.

"Y-y-y-yes ma'am." I manage to squeak out.

"Good." she said with a smile, then she turned to Father, "Now Hiashi-sama, I would like for us to get to the business we originally came to do."

"Of course Kurama-sama. But might I ask what this business entails?"

"Of course you may. It involves Kushi-chan's clan laws, more specifically the ones involving marriage of a clan member."

Father's eyes widened immensely at this new information. I was glad to finally get the information that Natsumi and I had been denied until now. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Natsumi was more attentive now. After a while, Father spoke with a hard tone, "Do you mean to tell me that a member of your clan has found one of their mates in my clan?"

"Yes, the member of my clan involve is my daughter Natsumi here, though you most likely know her as Naruto Uzumaki. Though until recently her Uzumaki heritage has been suppressed completely."

My father eyes widened again as he looked in amazement at the now embarrassed Natsumi. This caused Kurama-sama to giggle. He took a deep breath to compose himself before trusting his voice though it was shaking a bit. "Who in my clan is she going to be with? I would assume that it is either Hinata or Neji since they are here."

"You are correct. Though we will have Natsumi answer that one for you."

"WHAT? What do you mean I have to tell you? I don't know what you are even talking about?" Natsumi shouted.

Kurama just laughed nervously, which meant that she had forgotten that we didn't know anything. "Oh right, sorry I forgot to mention that to you guys. Now listen up you three because I am only going to saw this once."

We all sat up and focused on her, Natsumi more so since she was finally learning something about her birth mother's family. After she was sure she had our attention, she began to speak. "Okay good. Now the Uzumakis were a weird clan even by today's standard's. The clan not only had special kekkai genkais but they also had special characteristics only unique to them. The kekkai genkais were the healing bite and chakra chains, while the characteristics of the clan were their bright red hair and the unparalleled knowledge in sealing.

But there is another is another more important characteristic of the clan, and that is what has led to this moment. You see while the men could have child the normal way, the women of the Uzumaki clan had to have two spouses instead of just one to have any children. But they couldn't just choose anyone, no their partners were specially chosen for them by their chakra, and it didn't matter what the others gender was. They could have children with other women though it was a lot harder. No one knows why it just is so don't ask. Sometimes their partners were from outside the clan while other times they were inside the clan. There has only been one exception to this and that is the First's wife, Mito Uzumaki-Senju. And that is everything tell you about the Uzumaki clan for now."

"Okay I get that," Natsumi said, "but how am I supposed to tell who my chakra chose for me?"

"I'll instruct you through it sweetheart, don't worry. Now I need you two to sit across from Natsumi." She said this as she pointed to me and Niisan. She then maneuvered all three of us until we were across from Natsumi.

"Now baby, I want you to look at them and just let your feelings take over, and don't worry nothing bad will happen I promise." She instructed.

Natsumi did as her mother instructed and looked at us. She first looked to Niisan and stared at him for a few moments in which he didn't even flinch. Then she looked to me and met my eyes. When that happened something just clicked and the world just vanished. I stared into her beautiful cerulean blue eyes and got lost in them. Then she started walking towards me. When she was standing next to me, she her eyes looked like they were glazed over in a way, like she was in a trance. She cupped my cheek with one of her hands and slowly leaned towards me to kiss me. I met her halfway and we soon kissing each other passionately.

We eventually our need for air forced us to break the kiss. We were panting for breath and rested our foreheads against the other's. Then what we just did caught up to us and we both blushed bright red. After a few minutes, I was able to speak but the only thing to come out of my mouth was, "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh…."

Natsumi seem to have found her voice as well, but she had better grasp of it than I did. "Did we just…?"

I nodded my head absentmindedly, not sure if this was a dream, but if it was I didn't want it to end because that kiss was amazing. Apparently I spoke my thoughts out loud because Kurama-sama and Niisan just started chuckling. **Oh you're not dreaming Hinata. This is very real.**

That statement finally pushed me over the edge as I felt my face light up from embarrassment before I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

Natsumi's POV

I watched Hinata as her face became bright red and she fainted. I panicked and caught her before she hit her head on the floor. I looked to Kaa-san with a look ask her what to do. She was just laughing up a storm while literally rolling on the floor. I looked over to see that even Neji's and Hinata's father's stoic expressions were broken by a slight smile. That smile of theirs was giving me a very creepy feeling. It just seemed to be unnatural for them and it sent cold shivers up my spine.

"Do not worry Natsumi-sama," Hiashi said, "this has happened before. My daughter will be fine."

When he had finished he clapped his hands once and the Branch member standing outside the room opened the door. "Yes Hiashi-sama."

"Kou, can you bring a pillow and a blanket in here for Hinata. It happened again."

Kou's expression was broken by a small smile just like the other two Hyuga. "Of course, Hiashi-sama." And with that Kou left to go get the items that were requested.

After a while, Kaa-san manage to bring herself under control, though the occasional giggle still escaped her lips. By that time, Kou had brought the items and helped me get Hinata comfortable on the floor. Once we were finished, he had left and closed the sliding door with a bow. I sat by her as she rested. When Kaa-san stopped giggle, she said, **Okay, sorry about that Hiashi-sama, but that was priceless.**

Hiashi smiled a bit again. "It is alright Kurama-sama. I would have to agree with you. It was adorable."

 **Well back to business, can we expect you to accept these two being together?**

"Yes you can. The Hyuga and the Uzumaki clans have always been the best of friends and the elders will see this as an opportunity to enforce that friendship. Though they will fight to put that damn seal on her before she gets married."

Hiashi said the last part with a lot of venom, so much that even I could tell he hated the Hyuga elders. Kaa-san nodded her head before a trickster smile appeared on her face. **You don't have to worry about that Hiashi-sama. I can just burn it off when she comes to live with us.**

Hiashi's eyes widened at this statement, before an even creepier smile appeared on his face. "Thank you for that Kurama-sama, that is very reassuring."

 **You're welcome, Hiashi-sama. Now that is concluded, my daughter and I will take our leave.**

I looked at Kaa-san, back to Hinata, then back to Kaa-san. "But what about Hinata? I want to make sure she is alright."

Kaa-san just smiled at me, but it was Hiashi that answered my question. "Do not worry Uzumaki-sama, I will bring Hinata to your clan's compound tomorrow. She should awaken and come to terms with what happened by then. Is that acceptable."

"Yeah sure." I said with in a slightly disappointed tone.

Kaa-san just giggled at it as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and led me out of the Hyuga compound. Kaa-san steered us to another part of the Clan District, we even passed the old Uchiha district, which just made me think about my most recent failed mission and failed promise. Kaa-san must have noticed the drop in my mood because she reassured me by telling me that I hadn't broken my promise yet. "What do you mean Kaa-san?"

 **Well, did tell her that you would bring him back on that mission did you?**

"No. I just said that I would bring the teme back." My eyes widened as I realized that my promise was still good.

With that in mind I resolved myself. 'The next time I see you teme, I am dragging your dumb ass back here no matter what.' I thought.

I looked up and saw Hinako-obasan walking towards us. I waved and shouted her name as we got closer. This seemed to bring a smile to her face as she waved back. Though Kaa-san looked a little worried when I looked up at her.

 **Hinako, what are you doing here? Is there something wrong with the compound?** She asked.

Hinako-obasan just laughed. "No, the compound was in perfect order except for an empty frig. I was just going to go get groceries for dinner tonight."

Kaa-san let out a sigh of relief. **Good, I was worried it had been vandalized or something with you walking about already.**

Hinako just laughed again. "You always were the worrier between you three. Especially when Kushina-nee was pregnant with your kits."

 **Can't argue with that. I was driving everyone in the village up the wall with my antics if I remember correctly. Oh, that reminds me!** She said as she then turned to me, **Musume can you do one thing for me?**

"Sure Kaa-san. What is it?" I said.

 **Can you whistle like this for me? You'll definitely be glad you did.** She said and then whistled three tones. A low tone followed by a high tone, and finally a medium tone.

I was confused but I did as she asked and whistled the tones. As soon as I finished whistling, I heard the sound of something come towards us fast. Before I could react, I was tackled by a red comet that seem to come out of nowhere.

As soon as I could see, and breathe, again I looked down at the 'comet'. I saw a girl with the same hair color as Hinako-obasan and she seemed to look exactly like me except for a few different features, not including her clothes. She had her hair pulled back into a high ponytail, which was threaded with barb wire. She was wearing a red blouse with a tight black shirt on underneath, fishnet underarmor, black pants that went down to just above her knees, a white asymmetrical skirt above those pants, and black shinobi sandals. At her side was a long tachi with a black hilt and a gold flower guard in a red sheath. Her ninja pouches were strapped to her left thigh. What set her apart from me was that she had three tails coming out from her tail bone.

What the girl did next took me by surprise even more than her looks and was basically confirming what I was already thinking. "Finally, I get to see you and be with you Natsumi-nee. I doubt you remember me so I'll introduce myself. My name is Akiko Uzumaki-Namikaze and I am your sister!" she said with a bright smile on her face.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it because I certainly did writing it. I especially like the ending. Choosing that name was a torture for me. VCRx I hope you don't hate me for not choosing it for Natsumi's sister, but don't worry I am still going to use it. Hehehe.

Naruto: Yes, I have more family! Thank you Phoenix.

Me: You're welcome Naruto. Oh here she comes now.

Akiko: Hey Nii-chan. So this is what the original looks like. I'm surprised you haven't been swarmed by girls your whole life.

Naruto: (embarrassed chuckle) Thanks imouto, but you probably already know the reason.

Akiko: 'sigh' Yeah I do, that ugly orange jumpsuit you were. But you have Hinata now right.

Naruto: Yeah I do and I am happy with that.

Akiko: Good to hear, now can I have a hug from you?

Naruto: (smiles) Of course you can.

Me: Aww, how sweet. I going to leave it here for now because I am dead tired right now. It is 2:30 am where I am right now. 'Yawn' I had to make this deadline, and just so you know the deadline doesn't end until I fall asleep on the last day of the month or until dawn the next day whichever comes first. Review please because those things keep me going. And remember I do take constructive criticism So with that, see ya later.


	6. Annoucement

Hey guys, sorry I didn't update last month, I am having a really stressful time right now. I'll tell you all about it when I update for real this month and I promise to make the next chapter at least twice as long as my longest chapter so far. So can you wait until then? Please.


End file.
